


your perfect verse is just a lie

by Addfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fantrolls, M/M, Multi, SBURB Fan Session, Swearing, The decision to write this is based entirely off of reading one (1) other fic, eajslgkesmfk please help me, god only knows if i'll ever finish this but i'll be damned if i do, i have another thing that i probably should be writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addfire/pseuds/Addfire
Summary: A young troll stands in her respiteblock. Jegus, is shit about to get fucked.





	your perfect verse is just a lie

A young troll stands in her respiteblock. It just so happens that today... isn't special at all, really. It's just another day, all things considered. But things are about to kick up, she hopes. After all, SOMEONE CLOSE mentioned that today would be the day that she plays a terrific game. A game with all her friends! And, well, that's really something she's looking forwards to. But before we can really sink our teeth into this whole mess, we need to make sure we've got a name for this girl. 

Well, let's name her!

Not yet! If we want to name this poor girl and set off on this magical adventure, surely we'd have to know something about her. So, let's try and picture her, and picture her surroundings. What will we see that will inspire us to name this troll? 

For one, we can tell she is a BRONZEBLOOD, and her sign is TAURCEN, the sign of the CONNECTED. As a respiteblock for a bronzeblood like herself goes, hers is fairly nice– a large recuperacoon, with a tasteful window above it. There are multiple shelves housing MEMORABILIA and PICTURES OF OTHER TROLLS. As for the troll herself, she's wearing a nice skirt and some sort of competitive UNIFORM, with black and white coloring to prevent any miscommunication about her quadrants. She does have a NECKLACE with some sort of fuschia gem in it. She's standing by her HUSKTOP, and anxiously shuffling a deck of FIDUSPAWN CARDS. 

I think that's enough for us to name her. 

Nervous Dipshit.

She frowns, registering on some level that some omnipotent stranger is making fun of her. That was really rude, by the way. A troll like herself certainly hasn't done anything to warrant such behavior. If you wouldn't mind, take this a little more SERIOUSLY. 

Festal Expedy.

Now there's a name we can get behind!

==>

Your name is FESTAL EXPEDY, your trollian handle is ambientZygote, you Try~! To emphasize~! How utterly~! Excited~! You are~! and today really could be going by a little faster. Usually, you'd be spending tonight KICKING ASS at a FIDUSPAWN TOURNAMENT, but your CLOSE FRIEND assured you that tonight was a night you'd want to be free for. According to her, she unearthed the code for some crazy MULTIPLAYER GAME, and she's rounding up just about everyone to play. And – you check the husktop's time – she should have created the preliminary memo right now. You're kind of going a little nuts without anything to do, so you check around the room for something to distract you. 

Going over to your shelf, you remember the pictures of your QUADMATES. One has you chilling in your KISMESIS’ house, but you aren’t in a very HATEFUL MOOD at the moment so you leave that CLOWN alone. In the other, you're shooting one of your prized PISTOLS into the air with glee as a fuschiablood looks on in horror. His GREENHOUSE never really was the same after your visit, but that's what MOIRAILS are for. Of course, the two of you aren't REALLY in a moiraillegiance. The two of you are friends, just exceptionally close ones. And you both realized early on that while Alternia isn't friendly to a bronzeblood, the quadmate of the HEIR was basically immune from harm. Yeah, it means the two of you have to be a little bit MUSHY when together in public, and yeah, you've had to PAP him once or twice, but both of you kind of just want to be HAPPY. 

It's almost kind of weird that happiness comes easier for you than him. 

You shake yourself out of your reverie and try and think about something else. Like your fiduspawn cards! These are always a surefire way to perk you up. After all, as Alternia's reigning FIDUSPAWN CHAMPION, you know for a fact you're hot shit. You've won all of the tournaments. All of them. Best of all, no salty highbloods can cull you for perceived crimes, because of the whole HEIR'S QUADMATE THING. The specific cardset you use are the LIGHT REGULARS, a collection of ECCLECTIC MISFITS that live in the sunlight. The deck's ACE is RETAINER FREDERICK, and he's just the coolest. That's really all there is to say about that. 

Your husktop pings with a notification. You captchalogue your deck and rush over, but it isn't your FRIEND. Or, at least, not the one you're expecting. 

Festal: Answer it anyways

You answer it anyways. 

  
  
forgottenUtterance [FU] began trolling ambientZygote [AZ]  
  
FU: hey /az\ uh  
FU: oh and /sorry\ for /interrupting you\ by the way  
FU: if you were /hard at work\ winning /tournaments\  
FU: which… you /shouldn’t be?\  
FU: because /cx\ did tell us to /clear\ our afternoons  
FU: and if shed /cull me without hesitation\ like she says i dont know why you would go against her  
AZ: Oh~! Hey Lukyan~!  
AZ: No~! You aren’t interrupting~! Anything~!  
AZ: What’s~! Up~?  
FU: well this /game\ got brought up /out of nowhere\  
FU: we were just told that it would be an /awesome time\ and all that  
FU: but it was scheduled for /now\ right?  
FU: i didnt /forget\ this again right?  
AZ: No~! It is for now~!  
AZ: I~! Think~! She’s just~! Late~!  
AZ: Or~! Maybe~! She herself~! Forgot~?  
FU: idk i guess im just /really excited\ and i dont want this to all be /for nothing\  
FU: my /kismesis\ is super excited to /play\ too  
AZ: Oh~! Is uh~! Is he going to play~? With us~?  
FU: mhm  
AZ: That’s~! Uh~!  
AZ: Great~! Great is the word~! I was looking for~!  
FU: its /fine\ you dont have to /pretend\ to want to be around him  
AZ: He’s~! Just such~! A jerk~!  
AZ: I mean that~! Platonically~!  
FU: yeah i was gonna say /watch it\  
FU: look if shes just /late with the game\ then i can wait  
FU: it really wouldnt be a problem  
FU: talk to you later  
  
forgottenUtterance [FU] ceased being trolled by ambientZygote [AZ]

Well, that helped fuckall except to make it look like you know jack dick about what's going on. Which you don't, for the record. You're pretty stupid. Your friends know this, and they love you. 

Festal: Look out the window.

You move to sit on the edge of your recuperacoon, and gaze out the window. The nearby stemcluster hums with activity. Lights flicker on and off, and somewhere in the distance a rustblood screams for mercy. Alternia's twin moons watch it all with roughly the same ambivalence as you have. The window rattles a bit, accosted by a cool breeze, but its frame holds firm. On the other side of the planet, a juvenile cluckbeast takes its first steps, and in the far reaches of space, a giant snake devours another planet. You've got your friends, and the rest of the planet can go fuck itself if it wants. 

Your husktop gives off a little ding, and this time it is your close friend. You've got a game to play. 

Oh shit, is the plot progressing? Quick, be someone else!

Festal’s a little peeved¬– we almost got somewhere– but begrudgingly, she lets you be someone else. You could be that NERVOUS TEALBLOOD you met earlier, Festal’s FUSCHIA MOIRAIL, or Festal’s PURPLEBLOOD KISMESIS. 

Festal: Be your moirail

Ah, so you’re one for the fancy types, huh? Seadwellers are the ones you’re interested in? Well, don’t worry, because this story has at least two whole seadwellers for you to get emotionally involved in. 

Anyways. 

The camera pans to a large, open greenhouse. Tending to various DEADLY FLORA is a fuschiablood with the PIGA sign– the sign of the DESIGNER. This fuschiablood is wearing a SUIT AND TIE, and is listening to music through a pair of BRONZE EARBUDS. He’s carrying a HYDRODISPERSAL CANISTER. Through all of this, has anything given you inspiration to come up with a name for this troll? 

Boy!Troll!Poison Ivy

Your eager fingers are about to dance across the keyboard to give this unwitting fool a sick burn. You’re stopped in your tracks, however, when this troll looks at you and shakes his head sternly. There will be no shenanigans here. None at all. Try again, fuckwit. 

Vakole Lysiia

Got it in one! A name both regal and… actually, you know dickshit about the etymology of names. Let’s get inside this troll’s head, huh?

==>

You get the feeling that this is gonna be the last time you’ll get the chance to dick around with names in this pretty boring extended joke. It’s just getting old at this point. 

Your name is VAKOLE LYSIIA, your trollian handle is deltasWaters, you (Informative) try to signal your emotions, because (ashamed) you’re sort of hard to read, and you’re having some nice time to yourself. You just finished your VIOLIN PRACTICE, and you’ve asked your CLOSE FRIEND to postpone some GAME that you’ll be playing so that you can finish tending to your TREASURED PLANTS. Some highbloods would tell you that it’s beneath your position to do such INTENSE MANUAL LABOR as watering plants, but you’re all about BURSTING BUBBLES. For the record, ‘bubbles’ was a stealth fish pun. You are a seadweller, after all. 

And being a seadweller– being THE MOST IMPORTANT SEADWELLER– has its perks. There are issues, like the whole ‘you are going to be culled by the Empress by the next sweep’ thing, but… there are perks. You decaptchalogue one of your most prized possessions, a PHOTO ALBUM with some PICTURES IN IT. Your aforementioned CLOSE FRIEND– the one setting up this GAME– can get a picture of ANYTHING, so you’ve pulled a few favors. Some might say that you need to respect others’ PERSONAL SPACE, but you’ve never really understood that sort of thing. 

One of those favors is a picture of your FLUSHCRUSH. That troll… they’re just so talented! He always brings such ENERGY to everything they do. He's actually the one who inspired you to take up the VIOLIN in the first place– and you daresay you’re pretty good at it by now. 

Vakole: Don’t be such a creep?

You’ve got no clue how to react to that. 

Vakole: Advance the plot

Wait, but didn’t you switch off of Festal because the plot was advancing and you wanted to make this take as excruciatingly long an amount of time as possible? Man, you’re hard to please. 

You give the greenhouse a cursory once-over, then open up your PALMHUSK.

  
  
deltasWaters [DW] began trolling crystallineXyster [CX]  
  
DW: (cheerful) hello CX  
CX: hey hey v-bb  
CX: (n btw th bb stands phor barkbeast thiz iz etymological history in th makin)  
CX: so im guezzin u mezzagin me meanz i have ur ezteemed permz 2 ztart th game or w/ever now??  
DW: (surprised) of course  
DW: (inquisitive) why would you think you couldn’t?   
DW: (realization) because I forgot to give you a start time huh  
CX: aw no no no dw about it DW  
CX: oh shit! dw DW that was phuckin awesome  
CX: get it kuz dw ztandz phor dont worry  
DW: (tired) yes  
DW: (tired) I got it  
CX: (doesnt give a shit that ur tired) listen my dronez r tellin me that th more uhhhh  
CX: abrazive? ye ye that workz  
CX: abrazive memberz oph our group  
CX: n e wayz theyre not doin shit thatz important  
CX: so ill zet th memo up n give u th invite  
DW: (self-aware) look I recognize this is… probably something I should have asked beforehand  
DW: (curious) but when you say you know nothing about this  
DW: (sincere) you really do mean you know nothing  
CX: no zir  
CX: goin in eyez shut  
CX: well actually I know the broad ztrokez  
CX: yknow  
CX: zandbox type oph thing n alzo my dronez phreaked out when they zaw that shit  
CX: they were goin on zome routine zweep phor lowbloodz or w/ever dunno th details  
CX: wait have i told u how i phound it already  
CX: ?  
DW: (direct) no  
CX: kool kool okay back 2 th ztory  
CX: zweep phor lowbloodz n their dumbazz robot cenzorz go buckwild  
CX: i tell them 2 get the phuckin thing n run a zearch 2 zee iph there r n e detailz abt it  
CX: n (plot twizt incomin) therez jackbulge abt it  
CX: radio phuckin silence  
CX: i even went 2 ztelle  
CX: only thing she kan phind?  
CX: 1 review phully pozitive on gamegrub zayin itz zome world-shatterin mindphuck-y shit but alzo itz a zandbox game?  
CX: which i already told u  
CX: maybe it zuckz major bulge but hey if itz that bad whoze gonna hear the komplaintz? a highblood?  
CX: thiz iz p much a charity kase n e wayz i mean were playin w a rustie  
CX: no phlame 2 rawton lol  
DW: (joking) alright let me see if I can understand what you’re saying  
DW: (continuing bit) you had troll Roombas find a game that makes them go haywire  
DW: (continuing bit) then you asked KP and even she didn’t know about it  
DW: (punchline) and you immediately thought, “hell yeah party time”  
CX: yeah lol p much  
DW: (questioning) how many trolls do we need for this?  
CX: 12 :(  
DW: (annoyed) so we’ll have to play with with IR?  
CX: yep  
CX: lbr tho lukyan woulda phlipped her shit iph he didnt kome with  
DW: (disappointed) that’s rough  
CX: yep but its okay!! we kan have a good time even with that nookguzzler  
DW: (trusting) you’ve got a good gut. If you think we’ll have a good time, we’ll have a good time.  
CX: oh im phuckin overkome w/ happinezz phrom that compliment  
CX: that waz genuine btw  
CX: letz get thiz shit ztarted  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] ceased being trolled by deltasWaters [DW]  


The second she stops trolling you, you get another buzz. She’s just sent out that invite.

Try and be one last person before the game starts

The camera switches. At first, all you see in this new frame is a dark basement. It lights up in a shower of sparks, revealing momentarily a lone indigoblood hunched over some sort of rectangular machine. Her face is obscured by a welder’s mask. 

Someone less creepy?

The camera switches. You see a cheerful-looking rustblood in a cramped-looking hut. He’s wearing a MINER’S HAT with the LIGHT turned OFF, and a pair of dusty OVERALLS. On the breast pocket of the overalls is ARPIO, the sign of the SEEKER. What will his name be?

Enter name

Your name is RAWTON ROQUAT, your trollian handle is byzantineYearling, you -[Capitalize certain words out of the Blue]-, and you’ve just finished an exhausting day of work. You spend most of your nights in an extensive system of MINES, excavating precious gems for the empire’s jewelers to polish. You’re pretty sure at least a couple of your finds have been put into MUSEUMS. You live in a pretty REMOTE part of Alternia, and your superiors don’t check in on you too often. Because of this, you’ve SEQUESTERED a couple gems and REGIFTED them to friends. You don’t ever keep any for yourself– you see enough gems while you work. 

That’s during the night, however. During the DAY, you do something else– you plot REVOLUTION! 

Is what you wish you could say, but in reality the revolution's been pretty DIFFICULT to stage. The issue is, you're an AVOWED PACIFIST, so much so that you haven't even equipped a STRIFE SPECIBUS yet. Most who aspire to lives of REBELLION don't take you seriously. Between you and the narrative, you don't think even your MOIRAIL takes you seriously. To be fair, though, she's got BIGGER THINGS to worry about than your PRISSY attitude. Your life experiences have made it fairly clear that you shouldn't be trusted with anything IMPORTANT.

Rawton: Quit feeling sorry for yourself

What the fuck? You can't just resolve your interpersonal problems because some rando told you to. Honestly, if it was up to you, you'd stay sorry for yourself for a while longer. 

Rawton: Look around the room

Your HUT has a WORKBENCH, a COT, and two TRAPDOORS. One leads down to the mines, and another leads to your UNDERGROUND BUNKER, which has some cool shit in it. It's officially for an end-of-the-world scenario, created on the advice of your moirail. She's always got an eye out for that sort of stuff. 

Rawton: Check the workbench

The workbench has tools that one would expect a miner to have– an old PICKAXE, a CHISEL, and a MAGNIFYING GLASS. Also lying on your workbench is your HUSKTOP, one you recently found while in the mines. It looks like some pipe-smoking hornless alien douchebag. It's actually pretty high-quality, so you've decided not to think about how it got to be buried under tonnes of Alternian soil and remain in terrific working condition. You decided to call it a TOPYCROSB. No reason, it just felt appropriate. 

You check the Topycrosb, and see that you've been added to a group chat of some sort. Perhaps this has to do with the GAME that the VIOLETBLOOD was talking about?

Ah fuck. It seems we can't stop the plot from advancing anyways. Be whoever is most appropriate for this.

You are once again FESTAL EXPEDY.

  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] created memo LET'S' PLAY; THE GAEM  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited deltasWaters [DW] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited legerdemaineOpen [LO] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited equableVector [EV] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited guadilyTyrannical [GT] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited forgottenUtterance [FU] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited joltingQuixote [JQ] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited hangmanSlack [HS] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited iratelyRuled [IR] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited keenParanoia [KP] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited ambientZygote [AZ] to memo.  
crystallineXyster [CX] invited byzantineYearling [BY] to memo.  
  
AZ: So~! Let’s get~! This game~! On~! The road~!  
JQ: |7: hell! yeeah!!!!!!!! |  
JQ: |7: oh fuck yeah!! so fucking hyped for this|  
CX: ah shit almozt phorgt  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] banned iratelyRuled [IR] from responding to memo.  
  
FU: hey!   
CX: i kan & will ban u th phuck 2  
CX: i juzt knew hed ztir up zome shit n annoy vakole n generally b a dick abt everythin zo i got phuckin uhhh whatz the word obviated th problem  
DW: (grateful) thank you, CX  
EV: //say: Look, I’m sure that we could beat around the bush much more.  
EV: //say: More wacky endeavors or whatever. This group is quite energetic, I’m certain that in a vacuum we could continue in such a way for another sweep if needed.  
EV: //say: I’d prefer, though, to just get this over with.  
EV: //say: Can we get started?  
GT: -w-ell, i’d personally LOVE to start  
GT: one little proble_M_:  
GT: i STILL don’t kno-w- -w-hat this ga_M_e IS  
GT: apparently this ga_M_e has to do -w-ith furred treebeasts -w-ho sa-w- so_M_ SHIT because CX and DW won’t say jackall about it  
FU: um, so /my kismesis\ has been /reading the chat\ this whole time  
FU: and he /wants\ me to say that he said,  
FU: IR: I cANT bELIEVE yOU wOULD sPEAK Ill Of hIGHBLOODS lIKE tHAT  
CX: hey lukyan?  
FU: yeah?  
CX: you play another game oph shitbrain telephone n i ban u phrom rezponding 2 thiz memo  
CX: i banned that bulgebag phor a reazon k?  
CX: quit phuckin w me  
CX: or do u want th big bad phish 2 eat u up? ,’>:)  
FU: wait im /confused\ are you threatening to /vore\ me?  
CX: wtf no  
CX: actually im banning u juzt phor that  
FU: aw  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] banned forgottenUtterance [FU] from responding to memo.  
  
HS: wwwoouullld yyyoouu mmmiinnnd baannnnnniinnng mmmee toooo? ii doonnnt rrreeaallllllyyy caarrree eennnoouugh aaboouut thiisss too rrreessspoonnnd  
CX: zure thing  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] banned hangmanSlack [HS] from responding to memo.  
  
LO: May » we » please » start » discussing » the » minutiae » of » the » game » now? v  
LO: I’m » not » sure » why » the » invite » links » haven’t » been » sent » out » yet v  
JQ: |7: yeah yeah yeah lets get started!!!|  
CX: yeah iph it were up 2 me id juzt zend em out myzelf but apparently therez zome zort oph zigniphigance 2 th order ppl join  
CX: stelle knowz abt it zo ill let her talk  
KP: ((alr1ght))  
BY: -[Wait, you knew about this? I’ve been in an information Whiteout, asking you until I was Red in the cheeks, and you knew about this? You lied?]- KP: ((yes))  
JQ: |7: holy shit!! cold-blooded|  
JQ: |7: even though youre like the troll here with the third warmest blood?|  
JQ: |7: not that i care about that stuff love is love|  
DW: (encouraging) haha nice joke JQ  
JQ: |7: what joke?|  
KP: ((anyways))  
KP: ((as far as 1 can tell, th1s 1s a sandb0x game, but w1th a tw1st))  
KP: ((a player 1s des1gnated as a server f0r 0ne tr0ll and a cl1ent f0r an0ther))  
KP: ((a tr0ll’s server bu1lds that tr0ll’s env1r0nment))  
KP: ((a tr0ll’s cl1ent has the1r env1r0nment bu1lt for them))  
KP: ((and server/cl1ent status 1s determ1ned by the 0rder a tr0ll j01ns the game))  
KP: ((f0r 1nstance, 1f rawt0n were t0 j01n, and then 1 j01ned, and then festal))  
KP: ((1 w0uld be rawt0n’s cl1ent and festal’s server))  
KP: ((s0, y0u’ll have t0 1nteract w1th the pe0ple wh0 j01n bef0re and after y0u m0re than m0st))  
KP: ((why that 1s 1 c0uldn’t tell, but f0r s0me reas0n a l0t 0f the game’s c0de s1mply wasn’t ava1lable t0 me even when I tr1ed tak1ng my f1le c0mpletely apart))  
KP: ((m0st 0f 1t w1ll act1vate, 1 supp0se, when the game starts))  
KP: ((perhaps the h1dden c0de 1s h1dden because 1t h0lds ant1-h1ghbl00d sent1ment))  
CX: k im shuttin her down b4 she ztartz goin buckwild w the theoriez n everythin  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] banned keenParanoia [KP] from responding to memo.  
  
BY: -[Jeeg.]-  
AZ: Hey~! Enkali~?  
CX: ?  
AZ: If~! Stelle is~! Right~! Then~! Shouldn’t everyone~! Be talking~?  
AZ: After all~! We~! Should work together~! To get a solution~!  
JQ: |7: oh shit im in fuckin love with that vibe|  
CX: omgggggg uhhh but i dont wanna  
CX: its gonna go awphul when everyone rephuzez 2 shut up  
DW: (placating) there’s an easy solution here  
DW: (reasonable) why don’t we just have the ones CX blocked message whoever isn’t blocked with their preferred place? KP messages BY,  
DW: (frustrated) wait, FU is blocked and no one else likes IR. Beyond that, no one’s really close with HS anymore.  
CX: zolvin problem 1  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] unbanned forgottenUtterance [FU] from responding to memo.  
  
FU: uh, thanks?  
FU: /mazike\ wants to be /my client\ and /vakole’s server\  
DW: (annoyed) well, IR should know that I’m sick of talking to him  
DW: (adamant) with the kind of person he is, he should know there’s no space for anything between us  
DW: (fury mounting) in fact, the only way for our relationship to be anything better than utter platonic enemies would be for him to stop talking to me for so long that I’ve completely forgotten about him.  
AZ: Hey~! Vakole~! Everything’s fine~!  
AZ: It’s~! Okay~!  
AZ: Rawton~! What does~! Stelle~! Want~?  
BY: -[She says…]-  
BY: -[Okay, she wants to be my client]-  
BY: -[And Lukyan’s server]-  
BY: -[So the join order so far is me ==> Stelle ==> Lukyan ==> Mazike ==> Vakole?]-  
DW: (cross) I refuse to be the client of IR.  
EV: //say: Barati and I are both fine with being placed anywhere. I don’t really care, and neither do they.  
LO: How » about » Barati » joins » between » Mazike » and » Vakole? v  
LO: They’re » certainly » calm » enough » to » withstand » Mazike’s » berating v  
BY: -[Me ==> Stelle ==> Lukyan ==> Mazike ==> Barati ==> Vakole]-  
AZ: Vakole~! Who~! Do you~! Want~! Your client~! To be~?  
DW: (overwhelmed) wait a minute  
DW: (pensive) what if I want to join the game first?  
CX: here ill unblock ztelle  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] unbanned keenParanoia [KP] from responding to memo.  
  
KP: ((1 wasnt pay1ng attent10n let me scr0ll up))  
KP: ((1f vak0le 1s the f1rst t0 j01n wh0ever j01ns last 1s h1s server))  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] banned keenParanoia [KP] from responding to memo.  
  
GT: -w-ell -w-e’re -w-ASTING breath as is!! it doesn’t _M_atter let’s just GO  
DW: (overwhelmed) okay okay! I I’ll be AZ’s server  
CW: ive gotten zuper bored oph thiz konvo zo ill juzt join next  
GT: if that’s the case, i’ll be NEXT in line  
BY: -[Vakole ==> Festal ==> Enkali ==> Tixrud ==> (unplaced trolls) ==> Me ==> Stelle ==> Lukyan ==> Mazike ==> Barati ==> back to Vakole]-  
LO: I’ll » be » next » then v  
JQ: |7: gotta level with yall– no clue what the bugwinged fuck is going on but i can go next|  
EV: //say: And that leaves me as the last cog in this machine.  
EV: //say: For convenience, I’ll rewrite the join order right now:  
EV: //say: Vakole ==> Festal ==> Enkali ==> Tixrud ==> Mynoah ==> Kaukon ==> Jansen ==> Rawton ==> Stelle ==> Lukyan ==> Mazike ==> Barati  
JQ: |7: hey no flame but|  
JQ: |7: did you just refer to yourself with your name|  
EV: //say: It just makes it easier to read.  
CX: lol legibilityz phor phuckerz and zuckerz  
CX: i am gonna pin that tho reel quick  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] pinned equableVector [EV]’s message to memo.  
  
LO: So » is » that » everything? v  
GT: gog i FUCKING pray so because this _M_e_M_o has been dragging its deceased CARCASS across the scuttlebuggy path for a -w-hile no-w-  
CX: yeah yeah that should b everythin zo like ill juzt zend invitez out at zome point zoon  
CX: join bephore ur zuppozed 2 & i kull u  
JQ: |7: sounds fair!!!|  
LO: Well » let’s » start » it » then v  
AZ: Hell~! Yeah~!  
FU: will /ir\ ever get to chat?  
  
crystallineXyster [CX] closed memo LET'S' PLAY; THE GAEM  


You step away from the husktop for a moment to shake your fronds and release some nervous energy. You didn't talk a lot in that memo, but that's fine. For most of your life, your friends have talked for you. It's cool, they know what you want to say. You glance at your deck of cards, and then back at the screen. You’ve just gotten a notification that tells you you’ve received a download link for a game.

Festal: Click the link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that this is out in the open I wanted to say: I make absolutely no promises about continuing this. I have had this outlined for a couple months but I just don't know if I'll always have the free time to write. 
> 
> Hopefully this is all legible, though! Just because this might not ever finish doesn't mean it shouldn't be nice to look at. 
> 
> Festal is the protagonist, even though she doesn't talk much in that big group memo. As she notes, her friends are good at talking for her. 
> 
> Kaukon is a demiboy (he/they) and Tixrud is agender (they/them). Barati doesn't care enough to have a gender (they/them). Please don't misgender my own dang characters.

**Author's Note:**

> well y'all, i'm not sure if I actually will end up going anywhere with this. I want to write this, but i also make no promises about finishing this.


End file.
